1. Field
This application relates generally to mesh networks, and more particularly to scanning for mesh nodes in a mesh network.
2. Background
802.11 is a set of IEEE standards that govern wireless networking transmission methods. Several versions of 802.11 are used to provide wireless connectivity in the home, office and some commercial establishments. IEEE standards include versions 802.11a, 802.11b, 802.11g, etc. IEEE 802.11s is a draft IEEE 802.11 amendment for mesh networking. Mesh networking defines how wireless devices interconnect, creating an ad-hoc network.
A mesh network may be defined as two or more nodes that are interconnected via IEEE 802.11 links which communicate vie mesh services and comprise an IEEE 802.11 based Wireless Distribution System (WDS). Mesh networking is a way to route data, voice and instructions between nodes. It allows for continuous connections and reconfiguration around broken or blocked paths by “hopping” from node to node until the destination is reached. A mesh network whose nodes are all connected to each other is a fully connected network. Mesh networks differ from other networks in that the component parts can all connect to each other via multiple hops, and they generally are not mobile. Mesh networks can be seen as one type of ad hoc network.
Mesh networks are self-healing. This means that the network can continue to operate even when a node breaks down or a connection goes bad. As a result, a very reliable network is formed. This concept is applicable to wireless networks, wired networks, and software interaction.
Mesh points not yet members of a mesh network may first perform a discovery process to connect to the network. However, some mesh nodes enter a power saving mode during which they are not transmitting any data or signals. Accordingly, a mesh memory scanning for other nodes would be unaware of those nodes in the power saving mode. As such, it would be desirable to have a method of scanning for mesh modes in a power saving mode.